Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile power, more particularly to a car jump starter having warning LED panel.
Description of Related Art
The conveyance for commuting, especially a car, brings great convenience for people; however, an automobile battery of the car is often dead because of different reasons which makes the car not being able to get started. The common reasons are listed in the followings:
The automobile appliances remain on after the car engine is closed like a lamplight, an audio or an event data recorder etc.
The automobile battery has not been used in a long time or the automobile battery has been aging till a certain extend;
The automobile battery cannot be normally charged because of the failure of a generator, and etc.
While the automobile battery is dead, the traditional solution is to connect the dead automobile battery with the one from another car, so as to provide the power to start the engine. However, it happens sometimes not being able to find another car to charge in many conditions.
Car jump starters in the present market are common for timely charging the automobile battery. However, those batteries play the roles like spare automobile batteries, the weight of each battery is about 5˜15 kilograms. Furthermore, the car jump starters are easily forgotten by a user and causes inconveniences.
Moreover, a warning triangle is placed behind the car to warn the user of other vehicle when the car is broken and placed in a traffic lane. However, the warning triangle is difficult to be placed and cannot efficiently warn the drivers of the other moving vehicles when the user drives under dark sky or on the high speed road (especially on the superhighway in the evening).
Thus, these problems described above still need to be overcome.